


Wake Up, Daddy!

by dee_double_u



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u





	Wake Up, Daddy!

Kurt smiled, lifting his little girl onto the counter. “Alright, Danielle, now crack that egg into the bowl.” She poked her little tongue out, smashing the egg into the bowl, and Kurt laughed, picking the shells out. “Good job, honey.”  
  
“Papa,” she said, her voice sweet and high, looking up at him with Kurt’s blue eyes. She had Blaine’s curly dark hair-they wanted her to, so they found a dark, curly haired surrogate and thankfully it had been in their favor. “How did you and Daddy meet?”  
  
Kurt smiled, kissing her curly head and whipping the eggs. “Well, it I met your Daddy when we went to school together,” he explained, adding the eggs to the pan. “I was sneaking into the school, and I asked him to show me around the school.”  
  
“Why were you sneaking,” she asked, picking at an egg shell and sipping her juice.   
  
“I was a spy,” he said, nipping playfully at her fingers and making her squeal and giggle. “Your Daddy showed me to a room, and he sang me a song.” Kurt smiled, stirring the eggs.   
  
She gasped, clapping her hands. “That’s sweet!” Kurt just smiled, and she helped him stir the eggs.  
  
“It was,” he said, smiling. “We dated through high school, but when we went to college…” Kurt sighed. She didn’t need to know about his spell with Adam.  “We stayed together,” he lied. He’d tell her the truth later if she wanted. She nodded, swinging her legs.   
  
“What about when you got married,” she asked, grinning cheekily. She’d asked for the story a million times before, but she loved it, so Kurt indulged again.  
  
“Well, we were in the park, walking on the sidewalk,” he said. “It was fall, seven years ago. He lead me to a grove of trees-where trees are all lined up,” he explained. “He stopped, and told me all about how much he loved me, and wanted to be with me forever. Then he proposed under those trees.”  
  
She squealed again, pressing a hand to her chest. “It’s so romantic. I want you to tell me this story every year on your anniversry,” she said, still not able to pronounce the word correctly. Kurt just laughed, nodding in agreement and putting cheese into the omelet. “Here,” he said, helping her down. “Will you run and get the TV tray from under the cabinet for Papa?”  
  
“Yes!” She said excitedly, glad to be helping more. Danielle ran over, opening the door and getting the tray. “Here, Papa!” She took down the little legs, putting it on the table.   
  
Kurt smiled, kissing her head and putting the omelet on a plate with a little garnish, then the red and yellow rose in a vase on the tray. “Now, the juice,” he said, propping the glass on the tray. “And we’re done. Ready, angel?”  
Danielle nodded, smiling up at him and climbing the stairs, followed by Kurt. She opened the door, running up and climbing on Blaine. “Happy anniversry, Daddy!”  
  
Blaine rolled over, smirking and tackling the little girl gently, tickling her. “Oh, who wakes the big bear from his slumber?”  
  
“Little bear!” She squealed, rolling over on the bed. “Daddy, stop!” Blaine finally stopped, cuddling her close. “Good morning, flower. What is this,” he said, sitting back as Kurt put the tray on his lap.   
  
“Happy anniversary, baby,” he said, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine smiled, leaning back and sharing his breakfast with this daughter, cuddling his husband close, and enjoying the perfect morning.


End file.
